Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział III
Dziesięć lat upłynęło od tego prologu życia Brühla, od tych scen pierwszych długiego dramatu. Brühl był zawsze jeszcze tym świetnym, miłym, grzecznym, czarującym młodzieńcem, którego urokowi nawet nieprzyjaciele jego oprzeć się nie mogli; ale Brühl już daleko zaszedł od pazia, sekretarza do depeszy jego królewskiej mości. Na wspaniałym zawsze dworze tego Ludwika XIV Północy, którego pochlebcy często równali z królem Słońcem, tamtemu Apollina cześć, temu Herkulesową oddając, zmieniały się postaci, ludzie, ulubieńcy, faworyty. W kilka lat po owym pogrzebaniu radcy Paulego, którego miejsce tak szczęśliwie zająć się udało Brühlowi, ulubieniec króla Augusta został jego kamerjunkrem. Po śmierci starego Flemminga odziedziczył tajną kancelarię jego królewskiej mości. Pokorny i niezrównanie grzeczny a ustępujący wszystkim Brühl jakimś cudownym sposobem, szeptano sobie na dworze, potrafił obalić dwóch ministrów, nieprzyjaznych sobie: Fleury'ego i Manteuffla, ale gdy mu to przyznawano, rumienił się, zaklinał i wypierał. Wkrótce potem dostało mu się szambelaństwo i klucz do fraka, bo klucz serca, pokojów i szkatułki jego królewskiej mości miał już dawniej; na ostatku rychło jakoś wielkie podkomorstwo go spotkało i stworzony dla niego urząd i dostojeństwo nowe, Grand Maitre de la garderobe. Do garderoby tej należały galerie, zbiory sztuki i różne wydziały domowego zarządu Augusta II, który bez tego niezrównanego Brühla obejść się nie mógł. Nie mogło się bezeń też obejść wiele innych osób. a on, jakby też wszystkich potrzebował, jakby się obawiał każdego, kłaniał się, uśmiechał, czcił i wielbił zawsze, nawet odźwiernych u bramy zamkowej. Król August Mocny od owych czasów, gdy tak dzielnie dokazywał z kielichem, koniem i szablą, znacznie się postarzał. Herkulesową, wspaniałą zawsze miał postać, lecz już nie jego siłę: nie bawił się łamaniem podków ani ścinaniem łbów koni. Strojny, uśmiechnięty, chodził o lasce, a gdy dworując przy damach dłużej nieco stać musiał, szukał oczyma taboretu i przypominało mu się w nodze to miejsce, od którego, ocalając życie Panu, Weiss, lejbchirurg króla, odciął palec Herkulesowi, stawiąc w zakład głowę za palec. Głowa ocalała, palca nie było, a stać długo na tej nodze król nie mógł. Złotych to czasów było wspomnienie, owego turnieju, gdy zdobył serce księżnej Lubomirskiej. Miłości królewskie wszystkie, jedna po drugiej, złotymi skrzydełkami rozleciały się po świecie. Nawet ostatnia. Orzelska, teraz księżna Holstein— Beck, była już poważną matką rodziny. i właśnie w tym roku (1732)w karnawale dała życie przyszłej głowie rodziny książęcej. Król by się nudził śmiertelnie, gdyby z Włoch sprowadzona dla odśpiewania głównej roli w operze Cleofida o Alessandro nelle Indie , przepiękna Faustyna Bordoni ze słowiczym głosem nie rozpraszała czarnych jego myśli. Wydano Włoszkę za słynnego mistrza Hasse, ale żeby się mógł w sztuce kształcić, a żonie dystrakcji nie czynił, wyprawiono go do Włoch aż do. dalszych rozkazów. Hasse tworzył z tęsknoty arcydzieła. W tym roku także karnawał obiecywał się być świetnym. Brakło cokolwiek pieniędzy, czego król Jegomość cierpieć nie mógł; ten Brühl, który wszystko tak dzielnie sprawiać umiał, uznany został jako jedyny człowiek mogący najjaśniejszemu panu spokojność zapewnić. W karnawale więc, i to w tłusty poniedziałek, król zaszczyconemu już mnóstwem urzędów dworskich, skromnemu Brühlowi oddał uroczyście dyrektorstwo główne akcyzy i podatków. Na próżno skromny a obarczony ciężkimi nader obowiązkami młodzieniec wypraszał się od zaszczytu tego, uznawał go niegodnym; król August II nie znosił przeciwieństwa, nie lubił wymówek i zmusił go do stania na straży u kasy. Brühl odtąd miał pilnować, aby Paktol płynął złotem bez przerwy, choćby pot i łzy razem z nim sączyć się miały. Nie był to już ów paź cichy, lecz mąż, z którym najsilniejsi rachować się musieli. Król nie dawał nań słowa powiedzieć, marszczył się groźno. W nim jednym znajdował to, czego dawniej w dziesięciu szukać musiał. Brühl znał się na obrazach, lubił muzykę, rozumiał, jak się grosz wyciąga stamtąd, gdzie go nie ma, jak się może być głuchym, gdy trzeba, ślepym, gdy z tym lepiej, posłusznym zawsze. Brühl miał już naówczas z łaski pańskiej kamieniczkę niedaleko od zamku i zrobił z niej pieścidełko. Właśnie przed wieczorem ostatniego wtorku, który świetnie miał być obchodzony na zamku, nowy dyrektor akcyzy, bo wczoraj dopiero mianowany, we własnym domu (pałacem tego jeszcze nazwać nie było można)spoczywał w krześle zadumany i zdawał się na kogoś oczekiwać. Pokój, w którym przysiadł na chwilę, mógł być gabinetem najwybredniejszej z kobiet popsutych zbytkiem dworu. W kwiecistych ramkach złoconych świeciły zwierciadła, ściany bladoliliowa okrywała materia jedwabna, na kominie, gerydonach , stolikach porcelany było pełno i brązów, posadzkę okrywał miękki kobierzec. Brühl, z nogami wyciągniętymi, sparty wygodnie na miękkiej poręczy krzesła, z rękami złożonymi, które z bogatych mankietów pięknymi kształty się dobywały i świeciły kilkoma pierścieniami, zdawał się zatopiony w myślach i rachubach. Niekiedy tylko, gdy wewnątrz domu drzwi jakie skrzypnęły, podnosił się i nasłuchiwał, a gdy nikt się nie zbliżał, wracał do swych dumań i zamyślenia. Wzrok czasem padł na zegar stojący na kominie. bo tylu obarczony obowiązkami pan musiał obliczać się z czasem, tak jak się liczył z ludźmi i pieniędzmi. Od paziowskich lat mimo pracy i wzruszeń twarz młoda nie straciła na świeżości ani oczy żywego połysku; czuć w nim było zachowanego dla przyszłości człowieka, który miał więcej nadziei niż wspomnień. W głębi domu jedne po drugich po cichu zaczęły się drzwi odmykać. Brühl nastawił ucha, kroki się ku drzwiom zbliżały. Chód dawał poznać człowieka, był ostrożny, miękki, służbisty, kogoś takiego, co zwykł był przychodzić, ale do którego jeszcze nie przychodzili drudzy. — To on — szepnął Brühl i podniósł się w krześle. — To on. Puknięcie do drzwi było tak lekkie i poszanowania pełne, jakby bawełnianymi palcami dotknął ktoś tylko aksamitnej opony. Brühl cicho odezwał się: Herein — i drzwi uniosły się na zawiasach, tak że skrzypnąć nie mogły, a zamknęły się nie wydając głosu. U drzwi stał człowiek z rodzaju tych, co się po dworach tylko znajdują, bo tylko do dworów się rodzą i choć kolebka ich stała w stajni, trumna pewnie w pałacu się znajdzie. Postać miał słuszną i zręczną a silną, giętką i wyrobioną do wszelkiego ruchu jak dziecię kuglarza; lecz niczym ona była przy twarzy. Na pierwszy rzut oka na tej masce, hieroglifami startymi zapisanej, nie widać było nic. Nieznaczące rysy, zimne oblicze, pospolita całość, coś ani pięknego, ani brzydkiego, a jednak niezwyczajnego. W zmarszczkach, które nikły, gdy milczał, chowały się wszystkie sprężyny, co twarzą władały. Spokojny, wypogodzony, z ustami tak ściętymi, że ich prawie widać nie było; pokorny, stał u drzwi przybyły i czekał, aby z niego słowo dobyto. Strój nie zdradzał stanu. Nie był wytworny ani bijący w oczy: suknia ciemna, guziki stalowe, kamizela skromnie szyta, reszta ubioru czarna; u trzewików klamry szmelcowane , prawie niewidoczne, u boku szpadka z rękojeścią stalową, na głowie peruka, która starała się być więcej urzędową i poważną niż zalotną. Pod pachą czarny kapelusik bez galonów , na jednej ręce rękawiczka ciemna, mankiety nawet karbowane z batystu zapomniał obszyć koronką. Brühl, zobaczywszy wchodzącego, wstał tak żywo, jakby go sprężyna rzuciła, i przeszedł się po pokoju. — Hans — odezwał się — mamy pół godziny czasu: wezwałem cię dla ważnej rozmowy. Otwórz, proszę, drzwi, czy w przedpokoju nie ma nikogo. Posłuszny Hans, którego drugie imię było Chrystian a nazwisko Hennicke, drzwi cicho przymknął, rzucił okiem i dał znak ręką, że są sami. — O tym wiesz — rzekł Brühl — że N. Pan wczoraj mnie mianować raczył dyrektorem akcyzy i wicedyrektorem podatków. — Chciałem mu właśnie powinszować — rzekł Hennicke z ukłonem. — Nie masz czego — odwracając się nagle z miną dobrze odegrywającą zafrasowanie, przerwał Brühl. — Jest to nowy, wielki ciężar na słabe moje ramiona. — Które mu podołają — dodał z nowym ukłonem, stojący u drzwi. — Hans! — zawołał Brühl. — W dwóch słowach: chcesz mi być pomocą, ręką prawą, chcesz poprzysiąc mi wierność i posłuszeństwo bez granic, niezłomne; chcesz na złamanie karku bodaj iść ze mną? Mów. — Ale my we dwóch karku nie możemy skręcić — z cichym, zimnym uśmiechem szepnął Hennicke i potrząsł głową. — Potężniejsi od nas je kręcili. — Tak ale od nas dwu, Ekscelencjo, zręczniejszych nie było. Siła i potęga to jeszcze nic, kto ich użyć nie umie. Ja wam ręczę, potrafimy. — Ale ważysz się dzielić moje losy i iść ślepo, z zawiązanymi oczyma? — Bylem rąk nie miał związanych — odparł Hennicke — zgoda. — Pamiętaj tylko — chłodno rzekł Brühl — to nie płoche słowa, to uroczysta ma być przysięga. Z jakimś szyderskim wyrazem Hennicke podniósł rękę z dwoma palcami do góry i rzekł: — Przysięgam. ale na co, mistrzu i panie? — W obliczu Boga — odezwał się Brühl, schylając głowę pobożnie i składając ręce na piersiach. — Hennicke, ty wiesz, żem szczerze pobożny i żadnych żartów. — Ekscelencjo, ja z nikogo i z niczego nie żartuję nigdy. Żarty to droga rzecz, niejeden je życiem przypłacił. — Jeżeli pójdziesz ze mną — dodał Brühl — ja ze swej strony ci przyrzekam, że cię wyniosę i zbogacę, dam ci władzę, znaczenie, fortunę. — Nade wszystko ostatnie — rzekł Hennicke — bo to w sobie zamyka resztę. fortuna. — Zapomniałeś o losie tego, co z fortuną poszedł do Königsteinu. — A wiecie dlaczego? — spytał stojący u drzwi. — Niełaska pana, niełaska Boga. — E, i lekceważenie pantofla — dodał Hennicke. — Rozumny człowiek na ołtarzu powinien postawić pantofel i do niego się modlić: kobiety wszystko robią. — Przecież same padają! A Cosel? Cosel w Stolpen. — A kto Cosel wywrócił? — spytał Hennicke. — Przypatrzcie się, jasny panie, przez szkiełko, a zobaczycie tam białe paluszki Denhoffowej i maleńki pantofelek, pod którym wielki król siedział. Brühl zmilczał i westchnął. — Wasza Ekscelencja od wczoraj rozpoczynacie nowe życie, winniście sobie zapisać dla nieustającej pamięci: kobieta. — Pamiętam o tym — chmurno odparł Brühl — ale. nie czas o tym mówić, Hennicke. Jesteś więc ze mną? — Na śmierć i życie — odparł Hans. — Jestem człowiek mały, ale mam dużo doświadczenia i uwierzcie mi, że moja mądrość, czerpana w przedpokojach, niegorszą jest od tej, którą się na srebrnych blatach w salach podaje. Przed wami się taić nie potrzebuję, a dla was to nie tajemnica; Hennicke, którego widzicie przed sobą, wyszedł z nędznej skorupki, która gdzieś roztłuczona w Zeitz leży. Długom drugim jako lokaj drzwi otwierał, nim się one przede mną rozwarły. Na akcyzie w Lützen pierwszą moją szermierkę odbyłem. — Dlatego w sprawie tej akcyzy i podatków, Hennicke, tyś mi potrzebny, nieodzownie, koniecznie. Król potrzebuje pieniędzy, a kraj jest wyczerpany: stękają, jęczą, skarżą się. — Kto by ich tam słuchał — odparł zimno Hennicke. — Oni nigdy nie będą kontenci, oni wiecznie piszczeć muszą; dusić ich trzeba jak cytrynę, żeby sok wydali. — Ale czym i jak? — E, e! Znajdziemy środki. — Skarżyć się będą. — Komu? — rozśmiał się Hennicke. — Alboż to my dróg szablami nie możemy pozamykać, a tych, co za głośno się odezwą, nie mamy prawa dla spokoju pana wsadzić do Königsteinu, posłać na Sonnenstein i zamurować w Pleissenburgu? — Tak, to prawda — rzekł Brühl zamyślony. — Ale to nie da pieniędzy. — Owszem, to nam je ściągnie: trzeba surowości. Powoli puszczono cugle wszystkiemu. Szlachta się zaczęła odzywać, mieszczanie skowyczeć, aż i chłopi sobie w lamenty. Brühl słuchał z wielką uwagą. — Pieniędzy potrzebujemy ogromnie wiele, oto i teraźniejszy karnawał, myślisz, że darmo przyjdzie? — Tak jest, i wszystko, co dwór puści, spłynie na lud, w ziemię nie wsiąknie, mają więc czym płacić. Pieniędzy — dodał spoglądając na Brühla — potrzebujemy dla pana, a zdałyby się i nam. I Waszej Ekscelencji, i jego pokornemu słudze. Uśmiechnął się zagadnięty. — To się rozumie, za cóż byśmy pracowali w pocie czoła. — I tyle przekleństw brali na dusze. — No, gdzie idzie o posłuszeństwo, tam Bóg tych mizernych głosów nie słucha. Król musi mieć, co mu trzeba. — A my, co nam należy — dorzucił Hennicke. — Co Bogu, to Bogu, co panu, to panu, a co poborcy, to poborcy. Brühl stanął przed nim zamyślony i po krótkim milczeniu rzekł cicho: — Więc oko miej otwarte, ucho pilne, donoś mi wszystko, pracuj za mnie i dla siebie razem, donoś mi, co trzeba; ja mam już tyle na głowie, że bez ciebie nie wydołam. — Spuśćcie się na mnie — odezwał się Hennicke. — Rozumiem to dobrze, że pracując dla was, dla siebie też pracuję. Nie przyrzekam wam miłości platonicznej , bo to podobno tak nazywają, gdy kto rękawiczki całuje, ręki się wyrzekając: co interesem jest, to trzeba czysto i jasno postawić. Będę o sobie pamiętał, o was pamiętał i o królu nie zapominał. Skłonił się. Brühl po ramieniu go poklepał. — Hennicke. wyprowadzę cię wysoko. — Byle niezbyt i nie na Nowym Rynku — szepnął Hans. — A, o to bądź spokojny! A teraz, tyś rozumny, jaką dajesz mi radę? Jak to się utrzymać na dworze? Wyjść na wschody to jeszcze nic, ale z nich na łeb nie zlecieć to sztuka. — Ja mam tylko jedną radę, ekscelencjo — począł były lokaj. — Wszystko się robi przez kobiety, bez kobiet nic się nie dzieje. — O, o! — odparł Brühl. — Są inne drogi. — Ale ja wiem, że Wasza Ekscelencja macie za sobą padre Guariniego i ojca. — Tst, Hennicke! — Milczę, a jednak dodam: czas Waszej Ekscelencji o tym pomyśleć, co potęga kobieca znaczy. Mieć zapaśną strunę nie zawadzi. Brühl westchnął. — Skorzystam z rady, zostaw to mnie. Milczeli chwilę. — Jakże Wasza Ekscelencja jest z hrabią Sułkowskim? — po cichu szepnął Hennicke. — Nie trzeba zapominać, że słońce zachodzi, że ludzie są śmiertelni i że synowie po ojcach następują, a Sułkowscy po Brühlach. — O! — uśmiechnął się Brühl. — To mój przyjaciel. — Wolałbym, żeby jego żona była waszą przyjaciółką — wtrącił Hans. — Na to bym więcej mógł rachować. — Sułkowski ma serce szlachetne. — Któż przeczy, ale najlepsze serce woli tę pierś, w której bije, od każdej innej. A hrabia Moszyński? — wtrącił Hennicke. Brühl drgnął i zarumienił się, spojrzał na mówiącego bystro, jakby chciał dojść, czy to nazwisko wspomniał z myślą podstępną. Hennicke miał twarz niewinną i spokojną. — Hrabia Moszyński nic nie znaczy — syknął Brühl. — Nie znaczy nic i znaczyć nigdy nie będzie. — Najjaśniejszy Pan oddał mu własną córkę — rzekł Hennicke powoli. Brühl zamilkł. — Ludzie mają złe języki — począł, odpocząwszy nieco, Hennicke. — Na pannę Cosel mówiono, że wolałaby była kogo innego nad hrabiego Moszyńskiego. Spojrzał mu w oczy: Brühl stał dumnie milczący. — Tak! — wykrzyknął z niecierpliwością. — Tak, wziął mi ją, Wyżebrał, wyintrygował! — I zrobił Waszej Ekscelencji największą łaskę w świecie — roześmiał się Hennicke. — Stara miłość nie rdzewieje, powiada nasze przysłowie. Zamiast jednej sprężyny dwie mieć możecie. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, ale znać było na twarzy Brühla chmurę, która po niej przeciągnęła. — Dosyć o tym — dodał. — A więc, Hennicke, tyś mój, rachuj na mnie. Co dzień o szóstej, tylnymi drzwiami. mieć będziesz biuro tu u mnie: jutro dostaniesz pierwszą nominację. Hennicke się skłonił: — I pierwszą pensję do podniesionej pracy stosowną. — Tak, jeśli pomyślisz o tym, aby ją było czym zapłacić. — To moja rzecz. — Godzina późna i bądź zdrów! Hennicke pocałował go w ramię i położył rękę na sercu, a potem powoli, cicho i nieznacznie się wysunął. Brühl targał dzwonek. Wpadł kamerdyner przestraszony. — Na zamku gospodarstwo (Wirtschaft) za pół godziny się rozpoczyna: lektyka? ! — Stoi na dole. — Domino? Maska? — Wszystko gotowe. — To mówiąc, kamerdyner otworzył drzwi i przez obszerny przedpokój przeprowadził Brühla do garderoby. Już naówczas pokój, który ją zawierał, mógł się liczyć do osobliwości stolicy. Dokoła otaczały go wielkie szafy rzeźbione, które w tej chwili wszystkie stały otworem. Pomiędzy dwoma oknami, na które spuszczone były zasłony, stał stół okryt y, na nogach brązowych, na nim wielkie zwierciadło w porcelanowych ramach z kwiatów i aniołów. Dokoła tej szyby srebrzystej kwitły zimą i latem róże, zwieszały się powoje, chyliły konwalie omdlałe, a z zielonych gniazdek, wystrzyganych w tysiące form listków, wyglądały śmiejące się nieśmiertelnym weselem głowy tych istot stworzonych przez ludzką sztukę, które nie wiedzieć jak nazwać: aniołami czy amorkami, ptaszkami czy kwiat ami? U góry w wiązance siedziało ich dwoje, biednych, nagich jak ich Pan Bóg stworzył, i ściskali się serdecznie, aby o swej nędzy zapomnieć. Choć mieli skrzydełka na ramionach, ale się im już latać nie chciało. Na tym stole u zwierciadła stał cały przybór do stroju jakby dla kobiety. W szafach widać było w wielkim porządku każdy strój z całym garniturem, począwszy od trzewików i kapelusza, nawet zegarki i szpady. Moda i zwyczaj wymagały, aby się wszystko zmieniło i schodziło z sobą, jakby się urodziło z jednego tchnienia czarnoksiężnika. Na dzisiejszy wieczór nie tyle strój, ile domino było potrzebnym. W osobnej szafie leżały maskaradowe przybory, wisiały płaszcze, kapelusze, kapiszony i okrycia. Brühl stanął i zamyślił się nad wyborem. Ważnym był krok ten stanowczy. Król lubił, aby się poznać nie dawano. Brühl może poznanym rychło być nie chciał. Kamerdyner, chodzący za nim z dwoma świecami w rękach, czekał skinienia. Odwrócił się szybko pan dyrektor. — Gdzie jest ten strój weneckiego szlachcica, któregom nie miał czasu użyć w grudniu? Służący rzucił się do szafy, stojącej w kącie, zasłoniętej skrzydłem otwartym drugiej, która przy niej stała. Brühla oko wnet padło na aksamity czarne. Rozkaz był wydany, zaczęło się szybko ubieranie. Suknie leżały wybornie i nadawały postać szlachetną i zręczną pięknemu panu. Wszystko było czarne, aż do pióra przy kapeluszu i szpady szmelcowanej u boku. Na piersi tylko spadał ciężki, przepyszny łańcuch złoty, na którym Brühl zawiesił medal z wizerunkiem Augusta Mocnego. Tak przybrany przejrzał się w zwierciadle i nałożył pół maseczki. Dla niepoznaki zaś na brodzie ogolonej świeżo przylepił zręcznie plasterkiem bródkę hiszpańską, która zdawała się prawdziwą i mogła obałamucić znajomych. Zmienił na palcach pierścienie, okręcił się kilka razy i szybko schodzić począł. Porte— chaise, jak naówczas zwano lektykę, stała w sieniach domu. Dwaj tragarze przebrani byli wprzód po wenecku z czerwonymi wełnianymi czapkami na głowach i płaszczykach aksamitnych, oliwkowych, na ramionach; oba też mieli maski na twarzach. Zaledwie z przodu zamknęła się lektyka, której zasłonki zielone pospuszczane były, tragarze unieśli ją w górę i pobiegli z nią ku zamkowi. W głównych wrotach stały strojne straże gwardyj, nie wpuszczano nikogo oprócz pańskich powozów i lektyki bogatych. Lud cisnął się ciekawy tłumnie, ale odźwierni nastawiali zębate halabardy i odpychali go od wnijścia. Jedne po drugich wjeżdżały z pochodniami powozy, lektyka po lektyce; w dziedzińcach służby już było pełno. Rzęsistym światłem gorzał zamek cały, bo dwa dwory i dwa gospodarstwa przyjmować miały gości dnia tego: sam król u jednego stołu, u innych królewicz z żoną. Z sali królewskiej do królewiczowskiej wiodły oświetlone rzędy pokojów, w których już przez okna widać było kręcące się masek cienie. Lektyka Brühla zatrzymała się u ganku, otwarto wnijście i wenecki szlachcic z powagą syna doży wybiegł z tej kryjówki. W chwili gdy miał wstępować na wschody kamienne, dywanami okryte, nie wiedzieć skąd zjawiła się obok niego postać drugiego Włocha, ale wcale inna. Był to mężczyzna zamaskowany, o głowę od niego wyższy, barczysty, silny, po żołniersku wyprostowany, z piersią wydatną, ubrany jako zbir i niby zdjęty ze starego obrazu Salvatora Rosy . W stroju tym ślicznie mu było; jakby się do niego rodził. Na głowie miał lekki szyszak żelazny bez przyłbicy, na piersi pół zbroiczki, po której biegały żyłki złote w misterne desenie, krótki płaszczyk na ramionach, szpadę u boku, puginał u pasa. W ręku trzymał rękawiczki wonne, a na białych palcach błyskało kilka pierścieni. Całą jego twarz okrywała maska dzi wna, mar sowa, skrzywiona, sroga i straszna, z długimi wąsami i kosmykiem na brodzie. Brwi jej w dwa esy pogięte zbiegały się w środku i dwiema prostymi marszczkami przedłużać się zdawały po czole. Brühl spojrzał tylko na tę maskę niemiłą i szedł dalej ku górze, lecz zbir widocznie go chciał dognać i zaczepić. — Signore — wołał syczącym głosem — come sta? ! Va bene? Brühl głową tylko mu odpowiedział. Ten mu się pod sam bok cisnął, nachylił do ucha i szepnął coś, aż Brühl widocznie gniewny odskoczył. Śmiech się dobył spod maski: zbir palcem wytknął go i stał. — A rivederci, carissimo. a rivederci! I powoli za nim pociągnął. Słychać już było muzykę z sali królewskiej. Zbirowi nie było widać pilno, szedł powoluteńku, ręka w bok, nogami długimi ledwie dźwigając leniwie. Gdy ostatnie przestępował wschody, Brühl już mu z oczu w tłumie zginął. W salach i pokojach było pełno. Od blasku świateł, od krasy strojów bogatych, od lśniących diamentami kobiet oczy ślepły. Wszystko to zwijało się, kłębiło, mruczało, piszczało, śmiało się, podskakiwało i uchodziło, zaledwie ukazawszy chwilę. We wspaniałych polskich strojach, z szablami sadzonymi w drogie kamienie, przechadzało się kilku łatwych do poznania senatorów, na których twarzach tylko dla zachowania rozkazu króla wąski pasek czarny niby maski przedstawiał. Mnóstwo Turków, Maurów, Hiszpanów, kilku mnichów zakapturzonych, kilka nietoperzy żeńskich, kilka bóstw mitologicznych niewieścich z odsłoniętymi wdziękami a zasłonionymi twarzami, mnóstwo Wenecjan podobnych do Brühla, wyróżniało się w tym tłumie, w którym i na pulcinellu i na arlekinie nie zbywało. Nawet wyrostki z kołczanami na plecach i skrzydłami przyprawnymi kręciły się, niby grożąc bezsilnymi strzałami, ale się ich jeszcze nikt nie obawiał. Królowa Elżbieta, Maria Stuart, Henryk IV. kogóż tam nie było? Król o lasce ze złotą gałką powoli . przechadzał się, zaczepiając kobiety i usiłując j e poznawać. Nie było mu to trudnym, znał je wszystkie dobrze, te przynajmniej, które poznania godne były. Na innych maskaradach byłby mógł się spotkać z nieznaną pięknością miejską, nie mającą przystępu do dworu; tego dnia na zamek nie wpuszczano tylko powozy pańskie, lektyki bogate i maski, których powierzchowność ręczyła, że do plebejuszów się nie liczyły. W salach piękne panie były gospodyniami, przy stołach i bufetach urządzone były gospodarstwa: chińskie, japońskie, tureckie itp. Każda z pań na ten wieczór musiała być szynkarką i gosposią dla dostojnych gości. Poza salami królewskimi takież same stoły trzymały królewiczowa Józefa ze swym dworem. Świetniała przy jednym z nich hrabianka Franciszka Kolowrath, owa swawolna Frania, która ośmioletnia umiała już tak dobrze grać rolę dojrzałej panny dworu. Teraz była to świeża, zalotna, wesoła, dumnie z góry patrząca dzieweczka, cała brylantami okryta, której pasterski strój nie przeszkadzał chwalić się z macierzystymi klejnoty. Inne piękności dworu kryły się pod mniej więcej przezroczystymi maskami. Zdradzał je chód, rączka, plamka na białej szyi albo nawet zbyt kunsztowne przebranie. Królewiczowa Józefa mało w tej zabawie brała udziału, znajdowała się tu tylko dla przypodobania teściowi i mężowi. Dumna jej postawa, twarz surowa i niepiękna, obejście się zimne nie przyciągały ludzi. Wiedzieli wszyscy, że nie lubiła płochych zabaw, że wolała życie rodzinne, modlitwy i. plotki. Surowa dla siebie i dla drugich, poglądała bacznie na tych, co się około niej obracali. W atmosferze, która ją otaczała, panował chłód i sztywność. Nie śmiał tu sobie nikt swobodnego pozwolić żarciku, bo go karcił wzrok pani. Nawet wśród maskarady ostatniego wtorku Józefa nie zapomniała, że była córką Cezara. Uprzejmy, grzeczny, milczący stał też królewicz Fryderyk, dość piękny i postawy okazałej, ale posągowo chłodny i ceremonialny. Bawiło go to, że się zabawiali drudzy, sam on nie brał udziału w niczym. Zapraszał tylko po pańsku, a czasem do poufałego otoczenia krótkie słowo rzucił. Znać w nim było mimo młodości pewną ociężałość ciała i ducha, ostatniego więcej jeszcze niż pierwszego. Strojny i pańsko wyglądający Sułkowski, pierwszy faworyt następcy, stał poza nim, gotowy ciągle na rozkazy. Królewicz odwracał się ku niemu często, porozumiewał z nim wzrokiem, pytał i otrzymawszy odpowiedź, z zadowoleniem głową potrząsał. Widząc ich obu razem z sobą, dawał się odgadnąć stosunek, który ich łączył; pierwszy sługa więcej był panem niż sam pan, który tylko reprezentował swą godność, ale jej nie czuł. Sułkowski, przeciwnie, przybierał tony wielkie i z arystokratyczną pychą na wirujące dokoła figury poglądał. Wdziękiem też twarzy przewyższał króla, który mimo młodości, mimo zdrowia i czerstwości do pospolitego Niemca był podobny. Przy stołach Augusta Mocnego, dokoła jego osoby gromadziło się najweselsze towarzystwo. Wygorsowane maseczki zaczepiały jego królewską mość, z góry poglądającą okiem rozczarowanym na wdzięki, które już dlań uroku żadnego nie miały. Brühl wszedł, jak mu się zdawało, nie poznany, unikał odzywania się, szukał kogoś oczyma chciwymi, chciał odgadnąć pod przebraniem. Przesunął się nie postrzeżony po salach za stołami, aby się przekonać, czy ci, których szukał, nie znajdują się przy gospodarstwach. Nie uważał, że zbir szedł za nim z dala. Piękna budowa tej herkulesowej postaci i swoboda, z jaką się posuwała, wcale tego, co spotkała, nie zdając się być ani ciekawą, ani tym onieśmieloną, ściągała oczy kobiet. Parę maseczek zabiegło drogę zbirowi, który, z góry na nie obojętnie popatrzywszy, szedł dalej. Jedna czy dwie chciały go intrygować, szepnął im śmiejąc się ich nazwiska na ucho. i pierzchnęły. Król na przesuwającego się popatrzał i rzekł do Friesena: — Gdyby tu był który z pruskich książąt, odkradliby mi go do grenadierów. Kto to taki? Nikt jakoś na pewno odpowiedzieć nie umiał. Zbir znikł za kolumnami. Tymczasem Brühlowi drogę zastąpiła Cyganka. Stara, słusznego wzrostu kobieta, o kiju, okryta szeroką, jedwabną zasłoną i cała obwieszona paciorkami, koralami, świecidłami. Pół maseczki przedstawiało żółty, okryty marszczkami profil czarownicy. Wyciągnęła rękę i piszcząc zażądała dłoni do wróżenia. Brühl nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dowiadywania się przyszłości; chciał się cofnąć, ale Cyganka domagała się ręki koniecznie. — Non abbiate paura! — szepnęła. — Ja wam dobrą wywróżę. Brühl z rękawiczką dłoń wyciągał. — Ja nie wróżę ze skóry, tylko z ręki — śmiejąc się zawołała Cyganka. — Zdejm. U kolumny, za którą stali, palił się w górze sześcioramienny świecznik, Cyganka podniosła białą dłoń obejrzawszy rękę i zaczęła głową potrząsać. — Wielkie losy, świetne losy — rzekła. — Powodzenie cudowne, a szczęścia mało. — To zagadka? — przerwał Brühl. — Jakże powodzenie mieć, a nie mieć szczęścia? . — A! To tak łatwo, jak być szczęśliwym mimo niedoli i losu! — zawołała zmienionym głosem stara. — A wiesz, dlaczego szczęścia ci zabraknie? Bo serca nie masz. Brühl szyderczo się uśmiechnął. — Ty nie kochasz nikogo. Zmilczał potrząsając głową. — Cóż dalej, maseczko; co dalej? — Jesteś niewdzięczny — szepnęła mu na ucho. — Jesteś ślepy, gonisz tylko za wielkością. — Cieszy mnie to — piszcząco rzekł Brühl — iż widocznie bierzecie mnie za kogo innego. Maska na dłoni napisała mu: "Brühl ". Wyrwał rękę co prędzej i sam w bok się rzucił, Cyganka go zatrzymać chciała; zniknął. Być może, iż miło mu było odetchnąć swobodniej w tym tłumie, nie poznanym, nie zaczepianym. Błądził więc, aż póki nie ukazała się maska, która całą jego zwróciła uwagę. Fantastyczny jej strój, niby wschodni, jakąś musiał oznaczać królowę. Semiramis czy Kleopatrę , tego nikt łatwo nie odkrył, bo fantazja naówczas w ubiorach większą grała rolę od prawdy historycznej. Szło o to, ażeby być pięknie i wspaniale ubraną, nie o to, aby umarłe wieki wskrzesić ze ścisłością archeologa. Królowa też Semiramis chciała tylko być majestatyczną władczynią, czego postawą i strojem dopiąć jej było łatwo. Ubrana w suknię z długim ogonem, z lamy złotej, na którą przejrzysta od korony na głowę spadała zasłona, z naszyjnikiem ogromnych ametystów na białej szyi, z berłem w ręku, z pasem sadzonym na przemiany ametystami i diamentami, królowa przy tym miała figurę, ruch i chód prawdziwej władczyni serc i ludów. Na utoczonej szyi ciemne pukle włosów, lekko złotym pudrem posypanych, wiły się wdzięcznie, a niższa część twarzy, młoda, nieposzlakowanego owalu, miała coś w sobie rozkazującego i wspaniałej, dającej się domyślać fizjognomii. U maleńkich, różowych uszu wisiały dwie gruszki perłowe na brylantach, a największa z nich pod koroną błyszczała. Przechodzącej z wolna ustępowali wszyscy, nikt nie śmiał słowem zagadnąć. Szła obojętnie spoglądając. Brühl stał pod kolumną, wahał się krótko i pozdrowił ją, rękę przykładając do kapelusza. Zatrzymała się nieco: Wenecjanin wyciągnął rękę, podała mu małą, piękną dłoń od niechcenia szybko nakreślił na niej dwie litery. Spojrzała nań z uwagą, ale jakby ją to nie obchodziło wcale, że ktoś mógł odgadnąć królowę. Postawszy chwilę, szła dalej. Brühl, jakby nie mogąc się oprzeć, pociągnął za nią powoli. Kilka razy zwróciła głowę ku niemu i widząc go uparcie idącego za sobą stanęła. Wśród zielonych krzewów tuż była nie zajęta ławka, salon ten udawał ogród i wiosnę; królowa usiadła. Wenecjanin stanął. Popatrzała nań długo i skinęła, aby podał jej dłoń. Posłuszny wyciągnął ją i poczuł, jak H. B. paluszkiem na niej nakreśliła i roześmiała się. Zatrzymał się więc przed nią i postąpił krok za pomarańczowe drzewo. — Że ja was poznałem — szepnął — hrabino, to nic dziwnego, poznałbym was wszędzie i nie za królowę przebraną. W królewskim stroju tak wam naturalnie; lecz że wy mogliście mnie poznać. — W stroju jednego z Rady Dziesięciu — odezwał się głos spod maski — a komuż on stosowniejszy jak wam? — Hrabina jest zachwycającą! Kobieta przyjęła to obojętnie. — Lecz piękna jak bóstwo starożytne z marmuru, jak marmur jesteś zimną. jak marmur bezduszną. — Cóż dalej? — zapytała maseczka. — Mówcie co zabawniejszego: słyszałam to tyle razy. — A cóż ja wam, hrabino, innego powiedzieć mogę! — zawołał Brühl głosem drżącym. — Ile razy spojrzę na was, wre we mnie zemsta, kipi gniew, burzy się zazdrość, a na usta leci przekleństwo. — Bardzo poetycznie! — szepnęła kobieta. — Cóż dalej? — Gdybym śmiał, przeklinałbym was i dzień, i godzinę, w której widziałem was po raz pierwszy — mówił czule Brühl. — Ale spojrzę i jestem złamany. Macie nade mną władzę. — Ale czy ja mam? — odwracając się i spoglądając ku niemu, chłodno odezwała się kobieta. — Potrzebuję! przysięgać i na co się zdała moja przysięga wam, gdy innemu przysięgałaś przed ołtarzem. — Ja nie potrzebuję przysięgi — odparła spokojnie kobieta. — Ja chcę przekonania, a tego często i przysięga nie daje. Patrzyła nań długo. — Moja miłość. Kobieta przerwała mu uśmiechem. — Brühl — rzekła — wierzę, że kochałeś się we mnie. Cóż dziwnego, miałam młodość, imię i przyszłość dla tego, któremu dostać się miała ręka moja; ale to mogła być taka miłość, jakie widujemy co dnia, rozpłomienione o świcie, a gasnące wieczorem. Ja takiej nie chcę. — Moja dała wam dowody trwałości — mówił Brühl żywo. — Zaczęła się w dzieciństwie, a nie skończyła, gdy jej odebrałaś nadzieję; odpychana wracała, wzgardzona trwa. — Miłość to czy ambicja? — spytała kobieta. — W tobie, Brühl, ambicja wszystkim włada. Zamilkł nieco Brühl i potrząsnął głową. — Nie przeczę, że nie mogąc być szczęśliwym, chcę teraz być choćby strasznym i silnym. Maska nań popatrzała, sparła się na łokciu i powoli mówić zaczęła: — Nie wiemy, co przyszłość chowa. Czekaj, bądź mi wiernym. Będę z tobą szczera: miałam słabość do ciebie, z tobą bym była szczęśliwą; jedne mamy myśli i charakter, ale tak lepiej. mąż i żona to pojedynkujący się na śmierć wrogowie: my możemy być sobie przyjaciółmi wiernymi. — Przyjaciółmi! — podchwycił Wenecjanin. — Jakże to straszny całun śmiertelny to nazwisko przyjaciela! Maseczka podniosła głowę, aż w koronie jej zaigrały światłami brylanty, i pokiwała nią ironicznie. Rączką uderzyła po ręce Brühla, spartej na poręczy. — Mąż będzie kochankiem, a ja przyjacielem i więc sługą wzgardzonym. — Mąż kochankiem? — rozśmiała się maska. — Gdzieżeś to słyszał? Dwa te wyrazy kłócą się z sobą. Mój mąż! Mój mąż! Ale ja go nienawidzę, ja się nim brzydzę, ja go nie cierpię! — A poszłaś za niego? — Król— ojciec wydał mnie, ale się dobrze stało. wierz mi. Jestem swobodna z nim, jestem sobą i cała zachowam się dla przyszłości. Ja wierzę w przyszłość i gwiazdę moją. — A spotkająż się kiedy gwiazdy nasze? — Jeśli są sobie przeznaczone, powinny. — Mówisz to, hrabino, tak zimno, tak obojętnie. — Bo ja zawsze jestem panią siebie, czy kocham, czy nienawidzę. Uczucie, które się zdradza, idzie na łup ludzi. — Lecz jakże w nie uwierzyć, nie widząc? — A czymże wiara? — rozśmiała się piękna pani, jak gdyby chciała przypomnieć Brühlowi przysłowie łacińskie: , Kto kocha, ten czuć powinien i przeczuwać, a kto nie odgadnie serca kobiety, ten go nie wart ". Kończąc te słowa, wstała nagle, szybko i nim Brühl się opamiętał, znikła mu z oczów. Jeszcze stał przybity i szczęśliwy razem, rozmyślając, gdy poliszynel do niego przyskoczył, osobliwszy zaprawdę, bo mimo stroju pulcinella guzy u sukni mający z rubinów perłami osadzanych. Zdawał się biec tu szukać kogoś, a zastawszy tylko Wenecjanina w kątku, zatrzymał się, badając go z wielką ciekawością. Pochylił się aż na ziemię prawie, chcąc mu zajrzeć pod maskę, ale Brühl ją przycisnął ręką. Zwijać się począł koło niego z udaną trzpiotowatością. — Cavaliere nero! Cóż ci powiedziała królowa? Znasz ją? Hę, słówko! — Sono un forestiero. Addio — syknął mu Brühl nad uchem i uszedł, ale pulcinello, nie goniąc go, śledził. Zbir także nie spuszczał go z oka. Wkrótce obaj się zeszli pod kolumnami. Pulcinello spiął się do ucha zbirowi. — Kto to był? — Brühl. — A, a! — wyrwało się z piersi poliszynela. — Odgadłem go po nienawiści, jaką wzbudził we mnie. Jestżeś pewnym? — Ja, co go więcej od was, panie hrabio, nie cierpię i brzydzę się nim? Ja bym go w piekle poznał. Pulcinello wyrwał się nagle i pobiegł, zobaczywszy królową z daleka, którą zdawał się śledzić namiętnie. Zbir zadumany błądził bez celu. Towarzystwo ożywiało się coraz bardziej, a ci, co, jak poliszynel, szukali i gonili kogoś, już z trudnością przez tłum i zamęt przecisnąć się mogli. Piski i śmiechy głuszyły muzykę. Brühl już był znikł, przesunąwszy się do gospodarstwa królewiczowej. W przejściu spotkał go mnich zakapturzony. Uczuł się pochwyconym za rękę. — Jeżeli chciałeś być nie poznanym — odezwał się po włosku — toś się wcale nieosobliwie zamaskował. Któż by cię nie poznał, panie dyrektorze akcyzy? I począł się śmiać. — Po czym? — zapytał Brühl. — Po chodzie, po nodze, po ruchu i po smaku. Brühl nie mógł poznać maski, rzucił się ku niej: znikła. Byłby przysiągł, że to padre Guarini, ale cóż by jezuita robił na maskaradzie? Trochę zmieszany tym, że go poznano, znalazł się w pokoju słabo lampami w alabastrowych urnach oświeconym. Tu go kobieta słusznego wzrostu zatrzymała uderzeniem wachlarza. Nie wątpił, że i ona poznać go musiała, on odgadł ją na pierwszy rzut oka; lecz chciał być grzecznym i udał, że się nie domyśla. — Należy się wam powinszowanie. Brühl. — O, nie ma mi czego winszować! — Wiem, sięgacie wyżej myślą i ambicją, ale po schodach iść trzeba, inaczej non si va sano. Dosięgłeś już bardzo wysoko, a jeszcześ się nie sparł na ramieniu kobiety, która czasem jak skrzydło podnosi. Brühl westchnął. — O, wiem, do kogo westchnienie i co się w sercu twym dzieje! Lecz niewdzięczną królowę trzeba zapomnieć i szukać innej — mówiła wyniosłego wzrostu pani. — Szukać, aby znalazłszy być znowu odepchniętym i wzgardzonym? — Wzgardziłaby chyba taka, co by się na tobie nie znała, a tej żałować nie powinieneś. Pochyliła się do jego ucha i szepnąwszy mu coś znikła w tłumie. Szedł dalej. Naprzeciw niego był już stół Frani Kolowrath, otoczony młodzieżą. Dzieweczka zalotna, śmiejąc się, pustując, wyszczerzając ząbki, podawała wszystkim, co kto zażądał. Przypatrywał się jej z daleka. Była nęcącą i wdzięczną, w oczach jej błyskał dowcip, ale z tą żywością swą zimną, równą dla wszystkich, niewyczerpaną, wydała mu się może straszną. Długo w nią oczy trzymał wlepione, zadumał się i nie mieszając w tłum, co ją otaczał, uszedł na stronę. Zaledwie rzucił się na krzesło nieco znużony, chcąc spocząć i skupić myśli, gdy zbir znalazł się tuż i przysiadł do niego. Popatrzał nań z góry. — Nieprawda — spytał — smakowała ci przedtem królowa, teraz myślisz, czyby z szynkarką nie poszło lepiej? Przyznaj się! Brühl, nie chcąc wdawać się w rozmowę, potrząsł głową. — To posażna dziewczyna i w fartuszku komuś dużo brylantów przyniesie. Dla ciebie by się zdała. Wszak je lubisz? Ani słowa nie odzywał się Brühl i niecierpliwie ręce skrzyżowawszy na piersiach, nie chciał zważać, co doń mówiono, bo głowę odwrócił w stronę przeciwną. Zbir wszakże wiedzieć musiał, że żadne jego słowo nie pójdzie marnie, i półgłosem mruczał ciągle: — Patrz, co to za rączki białe, jakie ramionka utoczone, co za twarzyczka brzoskwini, której puszku nawet ptaszek nie tknął skrzydłem. Kąsek ministerialny, jeśli nie królewski; ale August II już stary, a królewic za pobożny. Sięgnij ręką, a weźmiesz. Co potem nastąpi, nie wiem. Patrz, jak się do dwudziestu śmieje, a co oczy jej mówią, aż strach! Takiej żony trzeba takiemu jak ty człowiekowi. Hassego, wielkiego muzyka, ożenili z Faustyną; taki artysta jak ty musi się z taką aktorką poślubić. Dziś już doskonale śpiewa swą partią naiwną, cóż to będzie, gdy obejmie les grandes coquettes? Po ruchach tylko mimowolnych Brühla poznać było można, iż to śpilkowanie bezlitosne dotykało go; nie tracił jednak ani głowy, ani postawy zmienił, udał głuchego i nie patrząc na zbira, wstał i odszedł. Szukał go później niecierpliwie prześladowca, ale Wenecjanina nigdzie na salach nie było. Muzyka brzmiała i maski skoki poczęły, które trwały do rana. Jeszcze na salach kręciły się ostatnie pary, gdy w kaplicy na Taschenbergu padre Guarini królewiczowej, następcy i katolickiemu dworowi ich głowy posypywał popiołem. Kategoria:Brühl